legacyoflordaeronfandomcom-20200213-history
Stratholme
The city of Stratholme was the northernmost and second most populous city of the kingdom of Lordaeron, and is the city where the Order of the Silver Hand was founded at Alonsus Chapel. It used to act as the Undead Scourge's capital in the Eastern Plaguelands of the former Kingdom of Lordaeron. Today, Stratholme is occupied by the forces of the Argent Crusade, who've laid siege to the city and reclaimed it, planning to make it the capitol of Argent Lordaeron. History Stratholme was the second largest human city in Lordaeron, matched only by the capital. At the beginning of the Second War, Stratholme, specifically the Alonsus Chapel, was the location where the Archbishop Alonsus Faol founded the holy Order of the Knights of the Silver Hand, and indoctrinated its first five members, including Uther the Lightbringer and Saidan Dathrohan. Between wars The city was also where the one of the original paladins, Tirion Fordring, was tried for treason against the Alliance for defending the orc Eitrigg. The trial was conducted by Uther the Lightbringer himself and overseen by various leaders of the Alliance. Tirion was found guilty, stripped of his powers (unsuccessfully), and was exiled from the Alliance lands. The following day the city came under attack by a small but well trained band of orcs under the command of the young warchief Thrall, determined to save Eitrigg. Admist the chaos Tirion and Eitrigg escaped into the countryside. Third War Just before the Third War the Plague reached Stratholme in infected shipments of grain, most likely from Andorhal. The populace, unaware of the plague, baked and consumed the infected grain. The dreadlord Mal'Ganis was silently overseeing the operation. Soon after, as the first undead started to rise, Prince Arthas and a contingent of soldiers arrived at Stratholme, but realized that the city had already been infected. Arthas thought that the only way of keeping the plagued (but not yet turned) citizens out of the hands of Mal'Ganis was by killing them. The Culling of Stratholme In an attempt to halt the Undead Scourge advance, the Crown Prince of Lordaeron, Arthas Menethil, ravaged the city, slaying every single living being in the city along with his men. This event came to be known as the "Culling of Stratholme". Sometime after the fall of Lordaeron, the Scourge, led by Baron Rivendare, moved in, claiming it as their unofficial capital. A group of Scarlet Crusaders led by the Grand Crusader Saiden Dathrohan claimed the western part of the city, holding out inside the Cathedral that would later be known as the Scarlet Bastion. By some unknown magical means, or perhaps the fiery spirts betrayed by their sovereign do not let the flames die, Stratholme burns to this day. Reclaimation Some time after the return of the Black Dragon aspect Deathwing, the Grand Crusader was revealed to be the dreadlord Balnazzar in disguise, and slayed every crusader in the Bastion, raising them as undead. Baron Rivendare, slain while leading the Four Horsemen of Naxxramas, was replaced by his son, Aurius Rivendare. The two factions still fought for control of the city, but another group soon entered the fray: The Argent Crusade forces led by Crusade Commanders Eligor Dawnbringer and Korfax laid siege to the city, with air support granted by Flight Commander Vahdat's forces. Both Balnazzar and Rivendare's forces were slain in the battle along with their leaders, and Argent forces occupy the city since. The Crusade claims the city is to be restored as the capitol of the new Argent Lordaeron. Category:Places Category:Kingdom of Lordaeron